


His Toys

by QOP



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Gun Kink, Gunplay, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QOP/pseuds/QOP
Summary: You use Joker's gun for...purposes
Relationships: Joker (DCU) & You, Joker (DCU)/Jared Leto/Reader, Joker (DCU)/Jared Leto/You, Joker (DCU)/Reader, Joker (DCU)/You, Joker/You
Kudos: 29





	His Toys

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am jokerslilprincess from wattpad! Here I am going to post the Joker - from Suicide Squad (2016)/Reader fics I used to write a while ago on wattpad in the book - Joker x Reader (joker!leto) I am not planning on writing any new fics, just posting them here! And fixing some of the grammer on them too lol.

Mr.J was discussing business with a man.

You sat beside him sitting silently waiting for J to be done so you both could have fun cause he promised you would after business. 

You put your head on his shoulder and whispered to him. 

"You almost done?" 

J looked over at you and said.

You sighed and continued to play with your hair. 

You didn't like it when J didn't tell you what he planned for you that night. 

And not only was it a surprise, but he was making you wait for it. 

After a half hour or so of you looking so eager and impatient. 

Mr.J got up and shook the man's hand. 

J was satisfied with how long he teased you and how wet he knew you were. 

"Nice doing business with ya" 

The man walked away and J turned over to you with a smirk. 

"You've been a very good girl, but I think I'm gonna make you wait a little longer" he said. 

You looked at him with a tense look. 

"I want you to use one of daddy's toys tonight okay, you can pick anyone you want, and I'll just sit back and observe, you can tease me back, does that seem fair darling?" 

You smiled and nodded your head. 

J was shocked when you decided to reach in his pocket and grab his purple gun. 

"I like this toy the best daddy" you smirked. 

J had never seen you use the gun in this way, and you knew it was gonna drive him crazy, he already was picturing you, his favorite toy, using his second favorite toy, his gun, and he knew he was gonna tremble. 

"Fuck, you smart girl" Daddy said looking at you like a piece of  
meat. 

You smiled and laid back on his bed, opening up you legs wide open, obviously wearing no underwear because last time you did that Daddy gave you a very hard spanking. 

You lifted up your dress and stuck the gun down on your pussy lips. 

The cold sensation and the knowing J has touched this gun so many times made you moan out loud. 

He stared into your beautiful eyes and swallowed hard. 

You rubbed the gun around but you never put it in cause you knew it was making him cringe. 

Your knees started vibrating and you knew you were close to cumming. 

J just sat there, across from you gripping his cane hard trying not to touch himself or just grab you and fuck you. 

This was playtime and daddy was lending you his toy for a reason. 

You came all over the gun and J's blue eyes burned with lust. 

He couldn't take it anymore. 

"Give it to me daddy's must taste you"  
J said grabbing the gun from you and licking the cum off. 

"I love both my toys"  
He smiled and whispered in your ear. 

Suddenly footsteps came and it was the same man that J was doing business with. 

"Hey by the way I just-  
The man couldn't finish his words as J shot him with the gun you just came on. 

"No one interrupts toy night"  
J said and smirked.


End file.
